Finn
Finn (A.K.A. Finn The Human) is a main character from Adventure Time. His goal is to be the best adventurer. He is one of only three people to have ever defeated Chuck Norris, the others being Fionna and King Ghidorah. History Finn was born shortly before World War III. One day, when he was a baby, he was kidnapped by I.M. Meen & Dr. Richtofen from His human mother and father for experimental purposes. Soon after that, Gnorris freed him to the land of Ooo. He was adopted by the dogs Joshua and Margaret, who are the parents of Jake and Jermaine. 12 years later, Impa come to Finn to tell him that his human parents were killed by Ainsley Harriott. A little over a year later, he met Fionna, his twin sister and last surviving blood relative. Since then, they have been inseperable. LIKES *When its Adventure Time *Jake The Dog (His "bro.") *Fionna (long-lost twin sister) *Princess Bubblegum (Girlfriend) *Prince Gumball *Marceline (Used to hate her until he found her good side) *Lumpy Space Princess *Lady Rainicorn *Susan Strong *Cake The Cat *God *Jeff Bridges (He's The Dude) *Link *Princess Zelda *Mordecai *Bugs Bunny *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Duncan *Gwen *Lindsay *Being a hero *MegaMan *Gnorris *Singing *Jesse Moynihan's Art work *Anything Good *Mew (The Danish Band) *AWESOME SMILEY!! *Jeff Dunham (Specifically Peanut, Walter and Achmed) HATES *Ice King *Ice Queen (Now deceased) *Ainsley Harriott (Killed his parents; later exacted revenge with Fionna) *Anything Evil (That's his deal) *Math (Finn sucks at it.) *The Problem Solverz (They suck) *The King *Ganon *I.M. Meen (He's a pedophile) *Ophelia Chill (She's sick) *The Ocean *Zombies *Being used *Dr. Rabbit *Peter Griffin *Eric Matthews *Freaks *Courtney *Flapjack *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Fish Hooks (the show) *Disney Channel and Disney XD *Power Rangers (All versions) *DJ 2 *User:207.194.135.98 (He thinks Finn is british) *Pee-Wee's Playhouse (Got very dizzy after watching an episode) *The ending of "Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake" (He didn't like how his sister was disrespected at the end) *The "Twilight" series *FlameAmigo619 (He hates Adventure Time) Trivia *Finn is the star in The Big FinnBowski by LiuzPolar21. *His name is Irish for "blonde". *Some fans think he's british, but he's not. Videos thumb|410px|right|Finn as The Dude Gallery Clipboard01.jpg|Finn and Fionna when they met for the first time Good ol by eemely-d41v54x.png|Finn and Fionna share stories Adventure time by 1234tomoyo-d4bmvkd.jpg|Finn and Fionna a few hours after they met From bad to worse youtube 031 0001.jpg|Finn and PB Finn v fionna by that technique-d49876h.png|Brother vs. Sister (for fun) Category:Characters - Male Category:Epic Characters Category:Irish Characters Category:Characters - Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Characters Category:White Human Characters Category:Characters Who are Honest Category:Characters that can beat Chuck Norris! Category:Goodie-Goodie Category:Better than anything Category:Characters - Gods Category:People who killed Samus Aranator Category:Characters Who Hate The King Category:Characters Who Love to Sing Category:People with bad teeth Category:Characters that can beat Insane Bea! Category:Hates British People Category:Characters that the winners are them Category:Fucking Awesome People Category:Characters with siblings